JEMPANG ala 9D!
by gyucchi
Summary: edited; 03/11/13. • Mampukah Ciel Phantomhive "menjinakkan" sebuah kelas yang paling kacau sesejarah sekolah St. Angel Mary? — ciel; sebastian; others. au. complete; thank you for supporting!
1. Chapter 1: That Teacher, STRESS!

_Ingat baik-baik pelajaran kali ini_

_Jangan menilai orang dari luarnya_

_Bersabarlah untuk kebaikan_

_Ingat ya, Ciel~_

* * *

_**JEMPANG ala 9D!**_

_~Present for all of 6D's Alumni 32~_

**Chap 1:** That Teacher, _STRESS!_

**Disclaimer:** _Kuroshitsuji_ from Yana Toboso

**Warning:** AU, OC, typo, OOC. Gaje kuadrat. Ga beres. _Based on true story with changed._ _First Fiction in FKI. And also first Shounen-ai maybe? Don't Like Don't Read!_

**JEMPANG ala 9D!****:**** 2011: M. Gabriella**

* * *

**~009D00~**

"_Ada guru baru! Rusuh, yuk!_

_JEMPANG aja dah!"_

**~009D00~**

* * *

TUK TUK TUK

Ketukan sepatu yang kelihatan mahal itu menyusuri lorong. Para gadis berpandangan pada _shota_ yang kelihatan seperti mangsa empuk itu. Entah mangsa sebagai lelaki untuk pacar... Atau malah mangsa untuk dijadikan _mainan_? Siapa tahu.

Sang mata biru terlapisi kacamata bening berbingkai hitam. Rambut biru gelap kelabu itu tertiup permainan angin perlahan. Ukuran tubuhnya yang pendek membuatnya dikira anak SD. Sayangnya, pakaian kelihatan mahal miliknya sedikit mengaburkan pandangan itu.

Dan itu pakaian _casual_. Bukan seragam, saudara-saudara! Jadi pasti dia bukan murid di '_St. Angel Mary'_ jenjang manapun. Ingat itu!

Bocah―pemuda― itu menuju ruang paling ujung di koridor '_Demonics Hall'_ dari sekolah itu. Sekolah yang khusus SMU-nya memiliki dua _hall_. Yang pertama bernama '_Angelics Hall' _dan yang kedua sedang dijajaki pemuda mungil ini. Mungil untuk usianya.

Tergesa. Ia mempercepat larinya. Menuju papan '_terindah_' di ujung koridor _hall_. Papan satu-satunya dari kayu yang lapuk. Menggantung tak tentu dibawa angin. Dan pemuda ini tak peduli. _Semua orang sudah memberitahunya_. Dan ia dijanjikan gaji besar di tempat ia akan mengajar nanti.

Yah, semoga saja ia tak akan bernasib sama dengan pengajar yang juga dijanjikan gaji besar―namun gagal dengan tidak elitnya―di tempatnya nanti.

.

Dan tibalah ia di tempat itu. Nafas masih memburunya. Membuatnya _terbatuk_ sedikit. Namun, menguatkan hati. Sadar bahwa kelas di depannya mungkin _tidak bersahabat_.

Dan dalan hitungan mundur, ia membuka pintu.

"Tiga... Dua... Satu..."

KRIEEEK...

PLASH! BYUUUR!

_Voila! Here he is! _

Bashtot alias basah total oleh cat hitam. Lumpur baru saja diterjangkan untuk sepatu mahal miliknya. Err, harus kita akui, _he's out of outfit _now.

Murid-murid―kalau mereka masih layak disebut murid― mengatupkan mulutnya. Untuk kemudian meledakkan tawa melihat sesosok _pendek_ hitam―karena cat― mengangakan mulutnya.

"Halo, Mr. Phantomhive!" ujar seorang anak berambut _harajuku style_ hitam dengan mata warna darah. Memikat pandangan wanita―jika wanita di kelas itu belum terlatih― akan pesonanya. Menyangga wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya sambil serius membaca. Buku apa? Kau tak perlu tahu. Ia menatap malas pada sosok _guru_ barunya itu. Atau mungkin malah akan menjadi _mantan_?

"Dia ketua kelas. Sebastian Michaelis. Akan menjadi menyenangkan bisa mengenalnya, bukan? Hei, guru baru!" lanjut seorang anak berambut pirang yang tengah bermain catur di atas lemari kelas. Lemari yang berbeda dengan kelas lain. Pintunya saja sudah beda jauh! Apalagi perabotnya?

"Dan sebaiknya tak usah meminta bantuan Sebas-_chan_~ yang adalah ketua kelas. Nanti kau malah akan semakin merana, bocah," ujar seorang dengan pakaian serba merah. _Well, _rambut merah panjang. Seragam tetap, kok. Hanya ia memakai _coat_ merah.

"Hihihi... Kalau kau tak banyak melawak, tak ada jaminan _ketahanan hidup_ di sini, loh~!" ujar seorang dengan rambut perak menutup mata. Orang yang sedang berpose seperti mayat dengan posisi baring di atas hamparan meja.

"Dan kelas 9D punya satu ucapan untukmu. Ciel Phantomhive...," ujar sang ketua kelas. Ketua kelas serba hitam yang tidak mencerminkan kepribadian ketua kelas tentu. Dia berdiri dari aktivitasnya tadi. Sungguh elegan sebenarnya...

"_So..._"

"_Welcome to _JEMPANG ala 9D!_" _ucap satu kelas itu. Yang hanya beranggotakan beberapa anak. Tak mencapai dua puluh rasanya. Setengah dari jumlah kelas _minimal_ mungkin.

.

.

_Beberapa saat kemudian..._

.

.

Ciel Phantomhive mengangakan mulutnya di depan kelas yang baru saja ia masuki. 9D. Semua serasa terjadi begitu cepat. Begitu cepatnya hingga ia lupa fakta _penyambutan spektakuler_ di kelas yang harusnya ia ajar dari tiga puluh menit lalu.

Kelas ini... memang rusuh. Dia mengakui. Tapi...

KETUA KELASNYA GAK HARUS SAMPAI IKUTAN 'KAN?

.

Dengan demikian, jatuhlah sesosok pemuda tak setinggi usianya yang harusnya tujuh belas tahun. Semua berlalu begitu cepat. Dan reaksi _pingsan_ yang ia tunjukkan sungguh membuat semua rencana _kelas baru_nya berjalan SEMPURNA!

Satu kelas mengerubungi mayat―_wanna be__―_ dari sang guru. Kalau menurut pandangan mereka, sih, _mantan_. Lalu sang ketua kelas hitam itu berjalan mendekati sang guru. Memeriksa denyut nadi di tangan sang guru berambut kelabu itu.

"Ciel Phantomhive, guru baru kita pada 25 Juli 2015 pukul 07:35 telah _pingsan._ Dan ia... Resmi divonis _STRESS!_" ucap Sebastian―sang ketua kelas― pada seantero kelas. Yang awalnya senyap dan kemudian berubah menjadi riuh _iblis_ yang mengucapkan sekalimat serentak...

"Ih, JEMPANG aja dah!"

.

.

.

Pelajaran hari ini: Kelas 9D itu _mematikan_! Ingat itu, Ciel Phantomhive~

_**~suite~**_

* * *

.

**OMAKE:**

Sebenarnya Ciel sudah membawa seperangkat payung bening, dengan berpasang-pasang sepatu. Tapi sayangnya tas yang isinya persiapan itu malah tertinggal di rumahnya. Yang isinya hanya seorang _butler_ tua tukang minum teh. Yang sukanya ngomong "Hohoho..." itu, loh...

* * *

**A/N:** _First fict here!_ Semoga suka dan maaf pendek! Prolog sodara-sodara! Hehehe... Salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya!

.

Dipersembahkan khusus untuk anak-anak 6D angkatan 32. Soal ide, ini beneren nyata! Ampe kubikin jadi cerita di buku kenangan dan kuadaptasi ke sini. Hehe. Dan soal pintu plus lemari bobrok, 6D asli dapet kelas itu... Kelas dengan kipas angin yang ampir jatoh―tapi kagak jadi jatoh―. Plus pintu kayu tanpa ukiran yang beda sendiri dari kelas lain yang berukir. Kelasku itu polos bener pintunya T.T...

.

Sekian, deh. Kalau tertarik, silahkan nanti chapter berikutnya! Dan _disaster_ akan lebih parah! Yeah! Ciel lama-lama kebiasa ga yah? KEKEKE!

.

Akhir kata, **REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2: That Teacher, SHOCK!

_Wah, masih bingung?_

_Bingung melihat kerusuhan kelas 9D?_

_Mau mendiamkan kami?_

_Oh, tidak bisa~!_

* * *

_**JEMPANG ala 9D!**_

_~Present for all of 6D's Alumni 32~_

**Chap 2:** That Teacher, _SHOCK!_

**Disclaimer:** _Kuroshitsuji_ from Yana Toboso

**Warning:** AU, OC, typo, OOC. Gaje kuadrat. Ga beres. _Based on true story with changed._ _First Fiction in FKI. And also first Shounen-ai maybe? Don't Like Don't Read!_

**JEMPANG ala 9D!****:**** 2011: M. Gabriella**

* * *

**~009D00~**

"_Eh, pada bawa mainan apa hari ini?_

_Main pen, yuk!"_

**~009D00~**

* * *

KRIING!

"ISTIRAHAT!"

"WUHUUUU!"

DUESH! BAK BUK BAK BUK!

Hahaha... Ada yang bisa menebak? Ada apa ribut-ribut begini? Ini _cuman_―

.

.

"Ke kantin, yuk!"

"_Weh, _sini ngumpul! Bawa pen masing-masing, ya!"

"Mas Williaaaaam! Aku dataaaang~!"

.

.

―_cuman _jam istirahat dan heboh ala 9D saja.

.

Eh? Kalian _boring_ sama cerewetan saya? Wah, sabar! Tokoh utama belum _nongol_! Eh, saudara-saudara, sabar! Loh, eh? Kok pada siap-siap nge-_close_ _tab?_ Jangan, ah! Saya berhenti _bacot_, deh...

.

Oke, _back to the story_.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 09:00 A.M di _St. Angel Mary_. Koridor _Demonics Hall_ ramai diterjang manusia-manusia yang penuh nafsu makan. Dalam sekejap, kantin penuh diserbu anak-anak dari _Demonics Hall_. Yah, kantin di _St. Angel Mary_ memang sengaja dipisah dengan kantin _Angelics Hall_. Agar tidak memakan korban, _katanya_.

Loh? Memang benar 'kan? Apalagi kalau anak-anak 9D mulai turun...

"_Mbak_, saya mau beli lolipop satu!"

"_Mbak_, ngutang dulu, boleh?"

"_Mbak_, liat Mas Will tidak?"

Haduduh~... Kalian kasihan dengan _Mbak_ Angela yang _notabene_ jadi pengurus kantin? Dan yang tadi menerjang barusan, ya jelas anak 9D. Seliar apapun anak-anak _Demonics Hall_, yang paling berani dengan _Mbak_ Angela, ya anak kelas 9D.

Terus, kenapa yang lain pada takut? Aduh, ceritanya panjang. Lain kali, aja, yah. Soalnya, hari ini saatnya membahas―

.

.

"MAS WILLIAAAAAAAAM!"

.

.

―oke?

* * *

**ST. ANGEL MARY'S GARDEN. 9: 06 A.M**

CREK CREK CREK

Bukan bunyi hujan di atas genteng, kok. Hanya bunyi gunting rumput yang memangkas rumput-rumput di taman sekolah ini sedemikian rupa.

Siapa yang sedang bertugas? Ohoho. Rupanya seorang tukang kebun yang sukanya memakai kacamata ditambah rambut yang disisir _klimis _sedemikian rupa.

Lah, apa istimewanya? Apa pula kaitannya dengan anak-anak 9D? Wah, sabar dulu, pemirsa!

Istimewanya, si tukang kebun alias _Mas_ William T. Spears ini suka dikejar-kejar oleh satu orang anak kelas 9D. Hah? 9D lagi? Yah, wajarlah! Namanya juga **JEMPANG ala 9D!**.

Lalu siapa anak itu? Petunjuknya, dia itu _melambai_. Merah, serta―

.

.

"_MAS _WILLIAAAAAAAAM! Akhirnya daku temukan dirimu! GYAAAAA!"

.

.

_Noh _'kan? Orangnya sudah datang. Namanya itu Gr―

.

"GRELL SUTCLIFF DI SINI!"

.

Orangnya sudah mengaku, _tuh_. Haduh. Hari ini ada kehebohan lagi. Padahal jam istirahat mulai menipis, _loh._

Yah, saksikanlah _gombalan_ dari makhluk serba merah ini...

"Ih, _Mas _Will! Tambah ganteng, deh! Main, _yuk~_!" gombal sang Ratu Merah?

"Maaf. Hari ini saya sedang banyak pekerjaan. Saya tidak bisa melayani anda," ucap sang kacamata klimis yang sedang fokus menggunting rumput. Sayangnya, saking fokusnya, guntig rumput yang ia pakai sudah berubah menjadi telinga kelinci. EH?

"Aku sudah tahu jawabannya~! Jadi, ayo, kejar aku untuk gunting keramatmu yang kau juluki _death scythe_! Tralala~!" ucap Grell yang ternyata telah mengambil alih gunting keramat William. Kok, _death scythe_? Karena gunting itu tugasnya '_memcabut nyawa_' dari rumput-rumput liar kebun. Halah.

"Hei, ke sini kamu!" bentak William yang terpancing emosi. Adegan kejar-mengejar terjadilah. Diiringi kembang mawar merah yang berputar-putar di belakang mereka. "Mendaki tangga, lewati kelas. Koridor mengalir indah, bersahutan. Bersama William, berduaaa!" nyanyi sang makhluk merah. Ya sudahlah. Biarkan mereka...

.

#NowPlaying: Lagu-lagu _Bollywood_... Kan mendukung, _tuh_, suasananya!

.

* * *

**9D. 9:15 A.M**

"Kembalikan _death scythe_ saya!" bentak William yang mengejar Grel yang _muter-muter_ di kelas. Hanya bisa ditanggapi dengan gelengan kepala sebagian murid-murid. Ada yang main catur, ada yang main _game_, foto-foto ria, dan sebagainya.

"Tidak ak―"

BRUK!

Ups... _Sesuatu_ yang hitam-hitam menabrak Grell. Kalian bisa menebaknya? Yup, inilah ketua kelas kita! Sebastian Michaelis.

"Eh, Sebastian~! Minggir, _dong!_ Aku takut dikejar, _nih,_" ujar Grell dengan gaya aneh-melambai-tak imut darinya. Beberapa anak di kelas sudah mual. Termasuk William yang dibalik sok _cool_nya sudah HHC. Siapa yang tak cemas, ada seorang murid mengejar-ngejar dirinya dengan gaya _banci_?

"Grell Sutcliff. Catatanmu yang membawa si tukang kebun sudah terlampau banyak. Kalau tidak mau didepak dari kelas ini, singkirkan si tukang kebun sekarang," uja Sebastian datar sambil membuka buku catatan hitam miliknya. Dengan bercak darah membentuk tulisan '_Kuroshitsuji'_. Walah?

"I-iya... Ampun," ucap Grell mengekerut di depan sosok ketua kelasnya. _Well_, si ketua kelas sedang temperamen. Kenapa, ya?

Dan dengan demikian, berakhirlah kejar-kejaran penuh _err-cinta_. Dan _death scythe_ keramat kembali ke tempat lahirnya. Selamat tinggal, William T. Spears! Selamat jalan _death scythe!_ Loh?

Dan beberapa detik kemudian, bel berbunyi nyaring. Tapi tetap saja, semua sibuk sendiri. Tak ada yang mendengar ataupun duduk. Pertanyaannya sekarang, dari tadi, si guru baru dan tokoh utama kita ke mana rimbanya?

.

GREK!

BYUR! PLASH!

"Jebakan lagi? Oh, tidak bisa!" ucap sosok pendek yang baru masuk dari pintu _antik_ 9D. Masuk dengan persiapan _full_. Mungkin sudah belajar dari kesialan kemarin?

"Heh? Benarkah begitu?" ucap Lau yang duduk di pojok. Ia menyangga wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan dan tersenyum licik pada sosok guru baru 9D. Ciel Phantomhive.

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah menyiapkan persiapan sebaik mungkin," ujar Ciel. Ia balas tersenyum kemenangan pada murid-murid yang akan ia hadapi. Tapi benarkah ia sudah _menang_?

Rasanya tak akan semudah itu, karena sang ketua kelas yang duduk di bangku deret pertama dari pintu dan di baris kedua itu sedang tersenyum. Seringai malah.

"Sebelumnya, aku ingin bertanya pada kalian. Apa arti JEMPANG?" ujar Ciel lagi. Angkuh. Layaknya sebuah perintah yang harus dijawab.

"Kau akan tahu setelah yang satu ini," senyum Sebastian lagi. Dan kali ini benar-benar seperti senyum seorang iblis lapar.

"Kubilang, jawab a―"

"Oh, tidak bisa!" ucap Alois yang sedang bermain catur di kelas dengan teman sebangkunya. Claude Faustus. Ah, aku lupa bilang bahwa sekalipun mereka telah duduk, semua masih sibuk sendiri-sendiri.

Merah. Merah mewarnai kulit putih dari wajah sang guru. Bukan tersipu. Bukan juga karena sedang sakit. Tapi marah. Marah luar biasa. Karena kata-katanya dikembalikan. Dan geraman kecil terdengar sebelum datar terpancang di wajah Mr. Phantomhive itu.

Ia meredakan emosinya dan melangkah menuju meja guru. Ia meletakkan barang bawaannya. Bahan pelajaran hari ini seharusnya. Dan duduk di kursi yang akan menghantarkannya pada maut. He?

BRUK!

"Hmmph..." Sebastian Michaelis. Sang ketua kelas yang menahan tawa kali ini. Sebelum satu kelas memecahkan tawanya.

"HUAHAHAHA!"

Ciel sungguh bingung kali ini. Apa pula yang ditertawakan murid kelas rusuh ini. Hingga ia bangkit berdiri untuk menggebrak meja. Namun yang terjadi malah―

KRET!

Eh? Bunyi itu berasal dari _bagian belakang_ Ciel. Bisa ditebak?

Muka Ciel memerah padam begitu menangkap apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Sebuah _robekan_ dari daerah celana bagian belakang Ciel... Ups...

"Kau bilang kau mau tahu 'kan, apa itu JEMPANG? Dan kau sudah tahu sekarang. Hihihi...," tawa Undertaker dengan ganjil. Bukan genap, saudara-saudara! Jangan lupa.

"JEMPANG itu―" dan ucapan Alois yang akhirnya menengadah untuk berucap. Setelah kalah dari Claude rasanya.

.

.

"**J**ahil **EM**ang **P**aling **A**syik da**N** **G**aul **ala 9D**!" ucap manis Sebastian dengan senyum yang sampai membuatnya matanya tak kelihatan saking lebarnya senyum itu.

.

.

"JEMPANG, AJA, DAH!"

.

Dan itulah teriakan terakhir yang terdengar dari guru baru itu. Guru bermata _sapphire_ dan berambut kelabu yang kini mengangakan mulutnya. Sebelum ia jatuh dengan tidak elitnya. Pingsan karena campuran malu, stres, dan _shock_.

Heh? Pingsan? Dan ada celetukan tak tahu rimba dari salah satu tempat duduk pojokan 9D.

.

.

"_Ni _guru _demen banget _pingsan kali, yah?"

.

.

_Pelajaran hari ini_: Lain kali, jangan hanya membawa sepatu ganti dan payung. Bawalah _celana_ ganti sesekali. Oke, Ciel Phantomhive?

_**~suite~**_

* * *

_**.**_

**OMAKE:**

_Mau tahu, kenapa Sebastian tetap tenang walau Ciel berhasil melewati jebakan pertama kelas 9D? Itu sih karena ada _butler_ tua yang namanya Tanaka. Loh, hubungannya?_

_Eh, ternyata Tanaka ini yang menyiapkan keperluan Ciel dalam persiapan 'perang'. Hanya saja, ia juga menyiapkan jebakan cadangan untuk Ciel. Nah, loh?_

_Oh, itu karena Tanaka bekerja di dua rumah. Mansion Phantomhive dan apartemen Michaelis. Di mana dengan seringan kapas, Tanaka membocorkan rencana persiapan Ciel pada tuannya, Sebastian. Yah, setelah diperintah Sebastian, sih. Perintah _Master _adalah kewajiban bagi _butler, _bukan?_

_Yah, itulah nasibmu, Ciel~. Masih bertanya siapa Tanaka? Itu, loh... Yang sukanya nge-teh sambil "Hohoho..." ria._

_**~end~**_

* * *

**A/N: **End OMAKE bukan berarti End cerita, oke? Maaf apdet lama, tugas saya menjulang kayak menara Pisa! #salahodong! Skalian minta review dua fict KSJ ku yang lain! #plak

.

Yang adegan kejar-kejaran itu, karena saya ingat teman saya yang juga err― suka ngejer-ngejer tukang kebon sekolah. Ya sudahlah. Saya pakai saja. Si mbak kantin juga sering dikerjain dulu aslinya! Ampe ada yang ngutang. Tapi setau saya pas rapotan, ortunya ditagih :p. Dan selanjutnya, akankah tetap rusuh? Atau Ciel berhasil menjadikan kelas 9D murid teladan? Nantikan chapter selanjutnya!

.

_Arigatou: _**Angela Urahara Hirako ****•**** Meadoresgayguys ****• kagamoto-hanae****• Seina Rokuta Hanagata****• Ne Hatake****• Scarlett Yukarin****• ****Sora'Chii-Ciel'Funtom****• nekochan-lovers****• CheshireGrell1297****• Kagami Hikari****• HirumaManda****• Kaitou 13**

Semua sudah kubalas via PM!

.

Akhir kata, **REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3: That Teacher, DANGER!

"Hihihi..."

Sebuah tawa menggema menghentikan aktivitas bocah-bocah hiperaktif di sini. Sontak, semua langsung menoleh ke arah sang penguar tawa. Tak terkecuali, ketua kelas dengan rambut _ebony _yang biasanya cuek itu.

"Ada apa, Taker?" tanya Agni pada Undertaker yang sedari tadi seperti kesurupan arwah _tukang ketawa_.

"Oh, tidak. Hihihi... Aku hanya mendapat info terbaru," jawab Undertaker yang masih menopangkan dagunya pada kedua tangannya yang disatukan.

"Info apa? Dan kenapa kau duduk manis seperti itu? Kau 'kan salah satu penyumbang kerusuhan di sini," ucap Alois yang menautkan alisnya bingung. Tak biasanya, penebar tawa garing di 9D ini duduk rapi. Berseragam lengkap pula. Kelihatannya, semua PR telah ia bereskan. Buktinya, ia tak menyalin PR dari Sebastian yang tiap hari di-_toel _olehnya tiap hari.

"Oh, tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya ada sedikit masalah di sini," ucap Undertaker dengan senyum. Senyum lebar yang membeberkan deret rapi giginya.

"Kau terlihat menyeramkan, Undertaker," ucap Agni sedikit bergidik ngeri. Melihat kelakuan teman _seperjuangannya _yang berbalik 180° itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, masalah apa, sih?" tanya Alois lagi. Yang lain ―yang tidak ikut pembicaraan― hanya duduk berpangku tangan menatap Undertaker heran.

"Hari ini, si guru baru ―Mr. Phantomhive― tidak masuk," jawab Sebastian. Tatapan penasaran langsung beralih ke wajah tampan sang ketua kelas.

"Oh, hanya itu. Jadi, si bocah manis tidak dapat kita kerjai hari ini. Lalu, apa masalahnya?" tanya Lau yang duduk di belakang Undertaker. Seperti menggiring bola, tatapan berpindah lagi pada Lau.

"Masalahnya, Wakil Kepala Sekolah akan menggantikannya. Hihihi...," tawa Undertaker garing. Senyumnya semakin melebar. Sudah mencapai tahap seringai, malah.

KRIK KRIK KRIK

Hening.

"Oh, Madam Red," ujar Alois memecah hening. Semua murid masih tergugu dalam diam.

Masih hening.

"APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?"

* * *

_**JEMPANG ala 9D!**_

_~Present for all of 6D's Alumni 32~_

**Chap 3:** That Teacher, _DANGER!_

**Disclaimer:** **Kuroshitsuji** from _Yana Toboso_

**Warning:** AU, OC, typo, OOC. Gaje kuadrat. Ga beres. Sedikit bahasa tak baku. _Based on true story with changed._ _First Fiction in FKI. And also first Shounen-ai maybe? _

_Don't Like Don't Read!_

**JEMPANG ala 9D!****:**** 2011: M. Gabriella**

* * *

**~009D00~**

"_Jadi, tolong bekerja sama denganku... Madam."_

"Tenang saja. Aku sesekali ingin mengerjai mereka. Dan tentu untuk membantumu... Keponakanku."

**~009D00~**

* * *

"Alois, sedikit lagi! Iya, betul! Ke kiri sedikit!" teriak Grell seperti orang stres. Ia tak jauh beda dengan tukang parkir jalanan yang sedang mengarahkan mobil ke tempat parkiran. Namun, bedanya, ia mengarahkan Alois yang sedang berdiri di atas meja. Mencoba mengambil pesawat kertas yang dengan tidak elitnya, _nemplok _di kipas angin.

Tapi mungkin kalian ada yang bertanya. Kenapa tidak Sebastian, atau Claude saja yang mengambilnya. Secara, mereka 'kan lebih tinggi dari Alois. Eits! Tunggu dulu! Alasan pertama bukan mereka yang melakukannya, adalah karena yang harus dipijaki adalah meja.

Setinggi-tingginya Sebastian atau Claude, tak mungkin mencapai kipas angin super tinggi itu. Jadi mereka pasti membutuhkan meja. Tapi, berhubung ini adalah meja kayu, kalau dipijaki orang-orang _berbobot lebih _pasti akan rusak. Dan sejahil-jahilnya mereka, kalau properti sekolah rusak, mereka tak mau membayar.

Faktor yang tak kalah penting, adalah karena Sebastian dan Claude sama-sama berharga diri tinggi. Tidak mungkin mereka mau berdiri layaknya anak monyet begitu.

Sebenarnya, Sebastian malah menggunakan 'atas nama Ketua Kelas' bahwa, yang melakukan, yang bertanggung jawab. Ah, alibi.

Namun, baru sedikit lagi, pesawat kertas itu tercapai...

KRIEET!

"Ekh ehem. Meja bukanlah sesuatu yang pantas untuk dipijaki, Trancy."

Hening.

Aura _horror _yang berat tampak di belakang sosok wanita dengan pakaian serba merah. Tak perlu menoleh. Semua murid tahu siapa itu. Secepat kilat, mereka _ngacir _ke bangku masing-masing.

"_Greeting, please!"_ ujar sang Ketua Kelas. Sebastian Michaelis-lah yang pertama bangun dari kursi untuk memberi salam.

"_Good Morning, Madam Red._"

Semua anak telah selesai memberi salam. Kini, semua kembali duduk ke tempat semula. Masih dengan rasa tertekan. Untuk yang memang anak _ekspresif _langsung salah tingkah. Sedangkan yang _calm _tetap _stay cool_.

"Ya, pagi semua. Hari ini saya menggantikan Mr. Phantomhive yang berhalangan hadir. Katanya, ia mengeluhkan sering pingsan dan ditangani serius oleh rumah sakit," ucap Madam Red sedikit mendesis di akhir. Tampang _judes _masih ia pasang.

"Memangnya efeknya separah itu?" gumam Claude di tengah penjelasan Madam Red. Mendapat delikan singkat dari Wakil Kepala Sekolah itu.

"Sepertinya kalian tahu, apa yang terjadi dengan _guru baru _kalian," putus Madam Red dengan nada menginterogasi. Semua ―minus beberapa― masih dalam mode menunduk.

"E-eto... Mu-mungkin―aww!" ucap Lizzie dengan sedikit jerit kecil di akhir. Ternyata, Ran Mao yang duduk di belakangnya telah menendang kursinya hingga ia berjengit.

"Ada apa, Middleford?" tanya Madam Red lagi. Tatapannya menajam ke seluruh ruangan. Mencari yang _bertampang bermasalah_.

"Ti-tidak, Madam...," lirih Lizzie. Suasana masih mencekam. Tidak biasanya, Madam Red setegang ini dalam mengajar. Biasanya ―menurut kakak kelas yang sudah lulus― Madam Red sebenarnya hanya tegas dan disiplin dalam kegiatan belajar-mengajar. Namun, ia bisa bercanda juga. Karena sikapnya ini, mungkin alasan inilah maka ia ditetapkan berada di kelas 9. Walau tak menetap, karena pekerjaannya.

"Baiklah. Kurasa, Mr. Phantomhive telah meninggalkan PR Fisika di papan tulis. Dan kurasa, kalian tak menanggapi dengan baik... Karena... INI!" ucap Madam Red sambil mendeliki papan tulis tak bersalah itu. Dengan nada membentak di akhir.

Sontak, semua murid menoleh pada papan tulis tak bersalah itu. Menatap papan tulis berisi bahan essai Fisika yang tak mereka ―hanya beberapa― tak perhatikan. Ditambah, ketika mereka menyadari delikan Madam Red tertuju pada sebuah objek gambar di papan tulis.

Objek gambar Ciel Phantomhive yang seperti dibakar di atas tungku api. Karikatur tentu. Dengan sebuah tanda tangan _sok imut _di bawah.

.

_Made by _**Grell Suttclife~**

.

Tatapan '_mati kau, Grell!' _dilontarkan seisi kelas dengan berbagai bentuk. Ada yang prihatin. Ada yang iba. Ada yang mengasihani. Ada pula yang seperti mau tertawa di atas penderitaan orang lain.

"Suttclife. Ke mari!" perintah Madam Red lagi. Semua langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepala menggambarkan _'aku turut berduka cita_'.

"_Ye-yes_, Madam!" ucap Grell yang menelan ludahnya. Seharusnya ia menghapus tanda tangannya, sesalnya terus.

"Tahu hukumanmu?" tanya Madam Red dengan nada tak bisa digambarkan. Sedangkan murid _merah _di hadapannya hanya menggeleng ragu.

"Kau akan dibakar layaknya gambar ini," ucap Madam Red dengan melipat tangan di dada. Sontak, semua murid berdiri menggebrak meja.

"Kau tidak bisa seperti itu! Grell juga hanya murid biasa! Ini sudah keterlaluan, Madam Red!" teriak Sebastian kaget. Siapa yang tidak kaget dengan bentuk hukuman di luar nalar seperti itu.

"Wah, wah. Ketua Kelas berani juga. Tenang. Aku hanya ingin melihat Suttclife ketakutan. Kalian sudah terlalu keterlaluan soalnya," ucap Madam Red diakhiri senyuman manis di akhir. Grell memanfaatkan waktu tersebut untuk berlari kembali ke tempat duduk.

"Ha?" ucap Sebastian dengan gaya sedikit cengo.

"Ya. Lain kali...," ucap Madam Red gantung. Tangan kanannya membelai puncak kepala Grell layaknya ibu dan anak. Sebelum berkata dengan tegas, "jangan diulangi lagi."

Semua murid hanya mengangguk-ngangguk melihat perubahan kepribadian secara aneh pada guru mereka ini.

'_Dasar Wakil Kepala Sekolah _freak_,' _pikir semua murid bersamaan. Tak peduli mau itu yang memang murid serampangan, atau murid tukang jaga _image_.

Sementara itu, Madam Red berbalik ke tempat duduknya di depan kelas. Ia tersenyum sedikit. Yang tentu tak terlihat karena ia berjalan membelakangi tempat duduk para murid 9D.

"Yak, buka cetak Fisika kalian halaman 89. Saya akan menyelesaikan apa yang tak bisa diperbuat Mr. Phantomhive kemarin," ucap Madam Red mulai membuka cetaknya juga. Diikuti murid-murid tentu.

.

.

.

Beberapa saat setelahnya, Madam Red menutup buku setelah menerangkan pada para murid. Ia maju ke papan tulis. Menuliskan sebuah soal cerita yang sungguh panjang.

"Suttcliffe, maju! Kerjakan ini. Tidak bisa, saya gantung kamu di tiang bendera," vonis Madam Red yang mendapat tatapan _horror _dari para murid. Guru kejam memang.

Tapi, untuk hukuman kali ini, perlu diwaspadai. Karena koki di kantin sekolah ini ―Bard Roy― pernah digantung akibat saat pengakreditasian sekolah, masakannya hancur. Alhasil, sekolah yang terkenal sebagai sekolah terbaik ini langsung mendapat **B- **setelah selama turun temurun mendapat **A++**.

Kejam? Memang. Tapi itulah Madam Red. Yang sebenarnya, selalu santai dan baik hati kala menjadi seorang _bibi_. Eh?

Kembali ke fokus utama. Cukup beruntung, Grell berhasil lolos dari maut. Beruntung, Sebastian pernah mengajarinya. Dengan enggan tentu.

Setelah itu, selama seharian... Suasana kelas 9D tidak rusuh.

Mereka akui, Wakil Kepala Sekolah yang satu ini... Benar-benar _horror_.

.

.

.

_Sementara itu..._

"Jadi, begitu, ya? Bagus."

"_Kapan kau kembali dari sandiwara ini?_"

"Sebenarnya, mau kutunda sampai seminggu. Agar mereka tersiksa olehmu. Tapi, hasratku untuk membalas dendam lebih tinggi."

"_Kau memang licik, Ciel sayang."_

"Itu memang cara seorang Phantomhive bekerja. Dan, ah, terima kasih atas bantuanmu, Madam Red."

"_Ya. Sama-sama, keponakanku."_

"Sampai jumpa, bibi."

TUT TUT TUT

_Handphone touch screen _yang tadi menjadi alat penghubung dua pribadi berbeda itu masuk ke dalam kantung baju. Baju milik seorang pemuda berambut kelabu dengan mata _sapphire_ pekat.

"Lihat saja, 9D. Kalian akan kubalas. Terutama kau, Ketua Kelas..."

Dan pemuda ini berbalik dari dinding yang sedari tadi ia sandari. Menghilang di balik persimpangan koridor bangunan ini.

Wah, rupanya, saatnya balas dendam telah tiba!

_**~suite~**_

* * *

**A/N:** Tidak ada _omake_. Kehabisan ide. Si Tanaka mau diapain lagi XD. Tralala~ Apdet ditunggu gak, sih? Hehe. Maaf baru apdet. Baru selesai UTS selama dua minggu~ Yey!

.

Ah, maaf _boring_. Dan tidak ada lucu-lucunya. Maaf sungguh. Selera humor saya lagi gak tinggi. Dan mungkin, dua chapter ke depan mulai serius dan berisi bentakan-bentakan serius juga. Bisa dibilang, di dua chapter depan, semua akan berputar 180°. Ehehe... Tapi tenang, kok. Saya tak berniat membuat cerita ini mejadi tegang dan terlalu serius. Cuma di dua chapter ke depan ^^. Yang jelas, Ciel balas dendam! Tapi, justru karena ia balas dendam, terjadi masalah besar di 9D... Eh, cukup _spoiler_nya!

Dan... Doakan saudara sesama kita di Jepang! Masih banyak mereka yang belum terbantu. Semoga masalah cepat teratasi... ._.

.

_Thank You: _**Sora'Chii-Ciel'Funtom ****•**** qisty phantomhive eviLenoir ****•**** Scarlett Yukarin ****•**** nekochan-lovers ****• Kagami Hikari • Angela Urahara Hirako • kagamoto-hanae • Seina Rokuta Hanagata • sekarmoe • Sweets Ruki-chan**

Semua sudah kubalas via PM!

.

Akhir kata, **REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4: That Teacher, SERIOUS!

"Huh, lihat saja. Hari ini, kelas sialan itu tak akan menang dariku."

_TAP TAP TAP_

Derap yang sengaja dihentak itu menggema di koridor _Demonics Hall. _Derap cepat dan berat itu terus mendendang selama beberapa saat.

Sosok pemuda sekitar tujuh belas itu menarik sekoper besar. Entah isinya apa. Yang jelas, Ciel Phantomhive―nama pemuda sang wali kelas 9D―tak mau lagi dikerjai. Semoga apa yang ia bawa di koper telah selengkap mungkin.

"_Bingo! _Itu dia kelas yang harus menerima pembalasanku," ucap Ciel penuh kemenangan. Dirinya tepat berada di depan pintu yang berbeda dengan pintu kelas lain. Sebenarnya, Ciel sedikit prihatin atas pendiskriminasian itu. Tapi, karena dendamnya, ia mengubur jauh rasa empati itu.

Kembali ke fokus kita. Guru muda itu membuka pintu kelas yang sedikit―SANGAT―banyak terbuat dari kayu murahan. Derit terdengar dan persiapan telah _ready to use_.

Namun, apa yang menyambutnya membuatnya mengernyitkan alis tak karuan. Bukan. Senakal dan seiseng apa pun kelas itu, bukan ini yang ia ingin lihat. Sungguh, bukan ini.

"Mi-middleford?"

* * *

_**JEMPANG ala 9D!**_

_~Present for all of 6D's Alumni 32~_

**Chap 4:** That Teacher, _SERIOUS!_

**Disclaimer:** **Kuroshitsuji** from _Yana Toboso_

**Warning:** AU, OC, typo, OOC. Sedikit bahasa tak baku. Chapter yang berat kali ini. _Based on true story with changed._ _First Fiction in FKI. And also first Shounen-ai maybe? _

_Don't Like Don't Read!_

**JEMPANG ala 9D!****:**** 2011: M. Gabriella**

* * *

"Sekarang jelaskan padaku... APA YANG TERJADI!"

Hening.

Ciel Phantomhive masih mengatur nafasnya yang memburu. Jujur, ini bentakan pertamanya sebagai guru. Lebih istimewa lagi, di kelas yang harusnya ia asuh.

Siswa-siswi 9D hanya bisa melengos. Wajah mereka menyiratkan gurat kesal luar biasa. Bukan gurat kesenangan atas kejahilan mereka dahulu. Bukan untuk hari ini.

"Jelaskan padaku, apa yang membuat Middleford menangis, Sutcliffe?" tanya Ciel menuntut. Ia melipat tangannya di dada sambil menatap Grell dengan menantang. Grell sendiri hanya memutar bola mata.

"Ha~ah. Kau ini berisik sekali! Kami hanya mau menyadarkan Elizabeth, apakah _ia masih bagian dari 9D_ atau tidak," jawab Grell singkat. Wajahnya mulai menampilkan ekspresi malas dan tidak suka.

"Aku kira penjelasan darimu bisa lebih baik, Michaelis," ujar Ciel lagi tanpa melirik Sebastian yang berdiri di belakangnya sekarang. Cepat sekali ketua kelas itu berpindah.

"Apa yang Grell katakan sudah mencakup semuanya. Elizabeth harus sadar, apakah ia masih mau _menjadi bagian dari 9D_, atau tidak," jelas Sebastian lagi panjang lebar. Wajah yang sering menyeringai ketika mengerjai guru yang membelakanginya kini, tampak datar.

Sementara Lizzie―nama panggilan Elizabeth―sudah menggigit bibir sedari tadi. Pembicaraan sudah semakin alot. Pertengkaran yang pagi ini sudah terjadi, mulai membawa masalah. Terbukti dengan teman-temannya mulai memanggilnya dengan nama 'Elizabeth'. Teman-temannya? Masihkah?

"Hihihi. Elizabeth mendukungmu. Kau tahu, guru baru?" tawa Undertaker sinis. Tawa yang belum pernah ia keluarkan selama sejarahnya merusuh di 9D. Tawa yang seakan ditujukan tepat pada ulu hati Ciel. Sekaligus menjawab kebingungan Ciel sedari tadi.

"Apa salahnya bila Middleford mendukungku? Itu bagus, bukan? Perlahan tapi pasti, kalian akan berubah menjadi lebih baik! Aku pun akan membantu kali―"

"―berhenti menjadi orang sok baik."

Mata Ciel terbelalak ketika ucapannya diputus Alois Trancy. Ucapan datar sedingin es dikeluarkan bibir sang siswa pirang itu. Siswa yang setahu Ciel―berdasarkan pengamatan Madam Red―suka mencari ribut itu, ternyata menjadi seperti batu karang di hadapan Ciel.

Sungguh, sebenarnya, gaya Alois yang duduk dengan tangan dilipat di dada dan kedua kaki bersilang di atas meja benar-benar tak terpuji. Apalagi ditambah sikapnya pada guru baru itu. Sejak tadi, seharusnya pelipis Ciel sudah berkedut tiga kali. Tapi, kebiasaan Ciel ketika tersinggung itu lenyap.

Musnah oleh suasana kaku kelas yang mungkin menantang―dengan keisengan khas anak sekolah―menurutnya.

"Ayo pergi," putus Lau yang membuka mata sipitnya itu agak lebar. Suatu hal yang langka dan sangat jarang. Hal yang mungkin akan jadi bahan ejekan sekelas, bila saja suasana tak setegang ini.

_TAP TAP TAP_

Satu persatu, bangku di kelas mulai ditinggalkan. Lau berada di posisi paling depan untuk membuka pintu, ketika―

"KALIAN MAU KE MANA?"

―ketika teriakan Ciel terdengar menggema di kelas senyap itu lagi. Hanya lirikan malas terlontar dari mata Lau yang terbuka sebelah lagi.

"Jangan ikut campur urusan kami, Phantomhive," ucap Claude tanpa embel-embel '_Mr.'_. Langsung menyoroti Ciel dengan tatapan intimidasi. Ciel sendiri masih berusaha membangun keangkuhan yang terkikis terus-menerus oleh kejadian hari ini.

Tapi, apa yang terjadi? Murid-murid tetap meninggalkan kelas. Tak dapat Ciel cegah. Bukan. Bukan karena Ciel tak bisa, atau tak berani. Hanya saja, syaraf motorik di kakinya tak mau berkompromi untuk bergerak.

Siswa di kelas sudah hampir tinggal 3% saja. Ran Mao yang keluar tak lama setelah Lau, melirik tajam ke arah Lizzie. Lirikan yang seakan menyiratkan satu kata. '_Pengkhianat_'.

Sampai pada orang terakhir yang meninggalkan kelas. Sang ketua kelas, Sebastian Michaelis berdiri agak lama di ambang pintu. Membalikkan badan dan menatap intim Ciel sejenak. Sebelum ia memilih membuka suara.

"Kami sudah cukup banyak tersingkir. Jangan tambah beban itu."

Ciel tertohok. Ekspresinya tak dapat tergambar lagi―seiring dengan kepergian siswa berambut _ebony_ itu.

Kini, tinggal dirinya dan Elizabeth-lah yang tertinggal di kelas. Terdengar samar isak Lizzie yang membenamkan wajahnya. Ciel miris. Sungguh, hatinya terluka oleh insiden hari ini. Bukan ini yang ia harapkan...

.

.

.

"..."

Keheningan melanda kelas yang meninggalkan dua insan. Seorang guru dan seorang murid. Tolong, jangan berpikir macam-macam seperti di _shoujo manga_, oke?

"Middleford...," Ciel menghirup udara sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "bisa jelaskan apa yang terjadi?"

Lizzie mengangkat wajah sejenak. Masih berusaha menahan tangis dengan menggigit kuat-kuat bibir. Sedikit anyir tercium dari daerah bekas gigitan.

"I-itu...," suara gadis manis itu tercekat. Matanya masih menahan air yang minta dikeluarkan itu. Keadaan seperti ini, bukan keadaan yang diinginkan Lizzie.

_TAP TAP TAP _

Ciel berjalan ke arah Lizzie. Sepatunya mengetukkan irama yang memang sengaja ia perdengarkan. Mungkin berpikir untuk menciptakan suasana yang menenangkan.

"Middleford...," Ciel menepuk bahu Lizzie sekali. Senyum tipis dan tulus ia keluarkan―suatu kejadian langka―ketika Lizzie mulai berani menatapnya. Sorot matanya melembut―bukan sorot penuh emosi saat ia berteriak tadi. "Aku tak akan memaksamu."

Setelah berkata demikian, Ciel bergerak meninggalkan Lizzie. Seperti adegan sinetron, saat Ciel berada di ambang pintu, Lizzie berseru.

"Tunggu!"

Ciel menengok. Mengetahui umpannya termakan―ha! Kalian tak berpikir seorang Phantomhive akan meninggalkan sifat _licik_nya, bukan?―ia berbalik dan mengambil kursi. Ciel duduk di hadapan Lizzie. Bersiap mendengarkan.

"Aku menghentikan rencana Grell untuk mengerjaimu hari ini," Lizzie membuka suara dengan perlahan. Tatapannya masih sayu dan lurus ke meja.

"Awalnya, mereka hanya menganggap angin lalu. Lau bahkan menggodaku dengan berkata, bahwa aku ingin mencari perhatianmu," Lizzie masih meneruskan ceritanya. Pandangannya menerawang kini.

"Hingga aku kehilangan kesabaran, atas kenekatan kali ini... A-aku...," Lizzie menggantungkan ucapannya. Matanya mulai bergerak-gerak gelisah. Sebentar lagi, mungkin tangisan baru akan pecah.

"Kau...?" Ciel mengarahkan Lizzie untuk terus bercerita. Metode lama memang.

"A-aku mengucapkan... Mengucapkan kata-kata yang sudah kami sepakati, untuk tidak dibahas lagi."

Tepat setelah kalimat penjelasan itu, tangisan baru pecah lagi. Kali ini hanya menangis dalam diam. Tanpa isak. Atau memang suara Elizabeth Middleford telah habis sekarang?

Keheningan dan jeda terjadi. Ciel menimbang-nimbang untuk bertanya atau tidak. Di saat rasa penasaran memuncak, ia memilih bersuara.

"―apa itu?"

"..."

Lizzie memalingkan wajah dari tatapan intens Ciel. Sorot matanya menyampaikan luka mendalam. Sorot yang sama dengan sorot para siswa-siswi 9D ketika meninggalkan kelas.

"Itu... bukan urusanmu."

Ciel tertohok sekali lagi. '_Apa yang terjadi pada anak-anak ribut ini?' _pikir Ciel sedari tadi. Daripada menambah pelik suasana yang sudah suram ini, Ciel memilih keluar membawa koper-tak-jadi-pakai miliknya.

"Ehm... Aku mau keluar dan memberi laporan pada wakil kepala sekolah...," Ciel memberi jeda pada kalimatnya. Kemudian melanjutkannya dengan suara yang lebih rendah, "bahwa 9D belum siap diajar olehku."

Ciel bergegas membuka pintu. Yang kemudian ia dihentikan oleh suara lirih dari Lizzie lagi.

"Ruang data siswa. Satu jam dari sekarang. Dan... dan kau bisa mengetahui kebenarannya," ucap Lizzie yang kini memilih menumpukan kepalanya pada telapak kirinya. Pandangannya lurus ke arah luar jendela kelas 9D. Suasana masih hening. Hingga Ciel memilih meninggalkan ruangan dengan derit pintu mengikuti.

Kendati demikian, sebelum langkah Ciel benar-benar menghilang, terdengar suara sayup. Suara yang sampai pada telinga Lizzie. Yang Lizzie yakini, itu suara seorang Ciel Phantomhive. Suara yang berucap, "_terima kasih_."

.

.

.

_KRIEET_

Suara ruang wakil kepala sekolah yang tertutup, menggema di koridor pertemuan _Demonics Hall _dan _Angelics Hall. _Ciel keluar dengan masih menggiring kopernya. Ia telah menyampaikan _seperlunya _pada Madam Red.

"Sekarang, Ruang Data Siswa."

Benar. Waktu telah berjalan satu jam. Tak terasa, telah satu jam ia menyampaikan laporan sembari berkonsultasi pada bibinya yang _merah _itu. Sambil menyeret kopernya, ia berjalan lurus selama beberapa saat. Sebelum menemukan ruang berpalang '**RUANG DATA SISWA**'.

.

.

.

_TOK TOK TOK_

Ciel memilih mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Membiasakan sopan sebelum menerobos masuk ke ruangan yang tak kunjung menjawab ketukan dari Ciel. Berasumsi ruangan itu kosong, Ciel memilih masuk sambil tetap menarik kopernya.

Angin dingin dari AC menerpanya. Bau khas kertas bertumpuk menyerang indra penciumannya. Ciel memilih menaruh kopernya di salah satu dinding pojok ruangan. Ia menelusuri ruang yang lumayan besar itu untuk mencari rak bertuliskan '**9D**'.

_Bingo! _Ciel menemukan rak yang terbelakang itu. Ia membuka rak yang seperti sudah rapi itu. Sedikit berbeda dengan rak lain yang isinya berantakan. Seperti... Ada orang yang sengaja merapikannya.

Ciel melewati data statistik murid-murid 9D. _Azure _miliknya kemudian tertambat pada selembar kertas data dari salah seorang siswa 9D.

"I-ini..."

.

.

.

Sementara itu, di luar ruang data siswa, tampak sosok seseorang dengan seragam sekolah ini. Siswa itu sedang bersandar pada tembok tepat di sebelah pintu ruang data siswa. Siswa berambut _ebony _itu menyunggingkan seringai yang lumayan lebar. Kepalanya mendongak sejenak, sebelum kembali ke posisi semula

Mata _crimson _milik sang siswa menatap lurus ke arah jendela di hadapan tempatnya bersandar. Tangan sang siswa terlipat di dada saat ia menggumamkan kata dengan nada menantang.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Ciel?"

Dan seringainya bertambah lebar seketika.

_**~suite~**_

* * *

**A/N: **GUE BENCI FFN! KENAPA FES21I RUSAK! GUE MAU PUBLISH CERITA!

Fuh... Back to the A/N.

Ada yang nanya, kenapa di sini jadi serius? Kan saya udah mengingatkan di chapter sebelumnya :). Tenang! Jangan bakar saya dulu! Nanti, di chapter depan, solusinya keluar :). Setelah dipikir berulang kali, saya putuskan fict ini akan tetap pada genrenya XD.

.

Ada yang bertanya kenapa _si-siswa-misterius-di-dekat-pintu-tapi-pasti-udah-ketebak-siapa _manggil dengan nama 'Ciel'? Nanya kenapa adanya wakil kepala sekolah, bukan si kepsek sendiri? Sabar! Sabar! Turunin obornya dulu, sodara-sodara! Akan terjawab di chapter ke depan! Yang jelas, GUE SENENG BANGET, DI SINI BISA DIADAIN HINT SEBACIEL WALO CUMA SEIPRIT! *siapa yang bikin seiprit coba? ==a*

.

_Thanks To: _**qisty phantomhive evilLenoir • beChan • S3CRET-R3AD3R • Seina Rokuta Hanagata • nekochan-lovers • Sora'Chii-Ciel'Funtom • kagamoto-hanae • Kaitou 13 • Angela Urahara Hirako • claraferllia • Kagami Hikari • lanturn1412 • Yunoki Trancy • TheDeath-Poppy**

Yang Log-in udah kubalas PM. Bagi yang gak:

**beChan: **Eh, lucu? Thanks, Beb! Gurunya demen pingsan? Kayak wali kelas kita, demen _meloria _#ditabog. Iye emang. Paper Soccer? Nanti deh, setelah yang tegang-tegang beres. Tunggu aja, Beb! Thanks sekali lagi buat RnR nya. RnR lagi yaa~

.

Akhir kata, **REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5: JEMPANG ala 9D!

"I-ini..."

Sosok pemuda berambut kelabu itu tertunduk sembari memegang salah satu kertas―dari _file _9D―yang sudah agak lusuh―sedikit teremat tangan sang pemuda.

Pemuda itu masih tertunduk. Namun, kini ia mencari-cari―menghamburkan isi _file_― keluar secara acak. Selalu, dan selalu. Ia menemukan _hal yang sama_ dalam setiap kertas data murid. Tangannya terus mengacak rak untuk data siswa 9D. Terus, dan terus―hingga berserakan tak karuan.

"Ha-hah-haha―HAHAHA!" tawa meledak lepas dari bibir sang pemuda. Mata _sapphire_nya tertutup oleh tawa yang lebar―dan bukan merupakan tawa murni kebahagiaan.

Suara tawa menggema di ruang yang berisi rak-rak tumpuk menjulang. Ruang data siswa itu kemudian mengheningkan cipta―sesaat setelah tawa terhenti. Ketika pemuda itu membereskan apa yang sudah dikacaukannya. Dengan kesadaran atas apa yang ia perbuat, tentu.

Ia menghela napas panjang ketika tumpukan kertas telah memasuki _file _asalnya―kecuali selembar data yang masih tergenggam. Rematan melusuhkan ujung dari kertas tersebut. Menghancurkan kesempurnaan lembaran dengan sebuah foto di ujungnya. Foto siswa dengan rambut hitam pekat yang ditemani dua mata _crimson_ yang memancar datar.

Pemuda itu mengambil napas; dan melepaskannya tepat dengan matanya yang terbuka. _Sapphire _miliknya menyorot ramah kemudian. Dengan suara kecil, ia mengucapkan satu kalimat dengan lembut.

"_Dasar anak-anak..."_

* * *

_**JEMPANG ala 9D!**_

**Chap 5:** _JEMPANG ala 9D!_

**Disclaimer:** **Kuroshitsuji** from _Yana Toboso_/_Square Enix_

**Warning:** AU, OC, OOC, typo. Rate **T **untuk bahasa yang sedikit keras kali ini. _Based on true story with changed._ _First Fiction in FKI. _Entah, apakah fiksi ini akan berorientasi menjadi ajang _shounen-ai _SebastianXCiel atau tidak...

_Don't Like Don't Read!_

**JEMPANG ala 9D!****:**** 2011: M. Gabriella**

* * *

"Haah... guru itu sudah tahu rasanya. _Well_, saatnya kembali."

Gumaman terdengar dari siswa yang sedari tadi bersandar di tembok. Dirinya memacu kakinya untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu. Sebelum ketahuan menguping. Dalam waktu hitungan detik, hentak langkah tedengar membahana di koridor yang senyap.

.

.

.

Sebastian Michaelis―lebih dikenal sebagai ketua kelas 9D―berjalan perlahan menuju loker siswa. Siswa berambut kelam itu menuju ke salah satu loker dengan palang namanya; nomor 014, tidak buruk.

Tangan kuat miliknya memutar kunci loker, dan membuka pintu loker begitu kunci terbuka. Saat akan mengambil sepatu olahraga―pelajaran tetap berlangsung, setelah pelajaran fisika sang wali kelas―Sebastian menemukan suatu benda asing. Keningnya sedikit berkerut ketika mengetahui benar, itu bukan barang yang ada di lokernya sebelumnya.

Sepucuk surat. Itu hal yang mengganggu lokernya. Semula, ia pikir itu adalah surat cinta―_well_, dengan berat hati, haruslah diauki ia memang SANGAT populer―dari salah seorang siswi.

Namun, ada sedikit keanehan di surat itu. Bila itu adalah surat cinta, biasanya berwarna _pink_―merah dari Grell jangan dimasukkan hitungan―yang menggambarkan betapa kasmarannya sang pengirim. Sayangnya, amplop ini berwarna putih; dan itu adalah warna formal. Sebastian tertarik dan mulai membacanya kemudian.

.

_Hei, ketua kelas, jangan buang dulu surat ini._

_Kumpulkan teman-temanmu di fisika jam terakhir._

_Yakinkan mereka untuk masuk kelas_, _apapun yang terjadi._

_Walau dengan berat hati, aku harus mengakui bahwa hanya kau yang kuandalkan kini._

_Kelas 9D butuh bicara baik-baik denganku._

_Jangan abaikan surat ini_―_atau kau mungkin akan menerima surat yang sama; namun dari Yang Terhormat Wakil Kepala Sekolah kita._

_Sekian. Dari: _**Mr. Phantomhive **(_wali kelas 9D_)

_P.S: __Jangan komentari bentuk suratku! Aku bukan guru bahasa__!_

.

Sebastian tersenyum sejenak. _'Gaya bahasa guru ini aneh,'_ pikirnya. Yah, kendati demikian, ia tak tahan untuk tak tersenyum kecil. Ia mengambil sepatu olahraga putihnya, serta meletakkan kembali surat putih itu.

Meregangkan tangan ke udara, Sebastian menguap dan berucap, "_Yak_, ada 'sedikit' pekerjaan untukku!".

Ia berlalu sembari menenteng sepatu olahraga putihnya. Sang ketua kelas tersenyum damai dengan menutup mata. Mengucapkan satu kalimat positif―tidak biasanya.

"_Yeah_, sesekali menyenangkan Ciel, tak masalah bagiku."

.

.

.

[Skip Time; **Last Lesson** | **NOW, 9D**]

.

.

.

_Grek!_

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Pintu 9D terbuka agak kuat. Beberapa murid menghambur masuk dengan tatapan berbeda untuk masing-masing individu―namun, jengkel dan kesal menjadi nomor satu.

Beberapa _perusuh kelas_―setidaknya, itu julukan mereka sebelum hari ini―memasuki kelas dengan menguap. Grell lebih parah... menguap sambil mengibaskan rambut merah panjangnya. Berakibat beberapa murid tertahan _iklan-shampoo-gagal_ selama beberapa menit.

Beberapa pasang mata melihat _jijik _pada siswi yang menyandang gelar _Ms_. Middleford. Yang sedang ditatapi, hanya diam mengerjakan sesuatu―entah PR atau bukan, tidak jelas―dengan sibuknya. Beberapa lainnya, hanya mendumel tak jelas. Salah satunya bahkan mengeluarkan aura hitam, kala menepuk pundak sang ketua kelas.

"Sebastian Michaelis, jelaskan padaku... kenapa kita kembali lagi ke sini untuk mengikuti pelajaran _bocah itu_?" ucap Claude dengan nada datar. Mengucapkan tanpa ekspresi, dan menaikkan kacamatanya beberapa saat kemudian.

Sebastian menengok dengan aura tak kalah hitam. Ia hanya mengumbar senyum _iblis _miliknya. Senyum yang sangat amat memaksa. "Sebaiknya, jaga ucapanmu, Claude Faustus."

Sementara ada petir di antara kedua _dahi-mulus-keduanya_, sesuatu terjadi. Dengan entah dramatis atau malah kocak, petir itu terputus. _Well_, bukan karena mereka yang memutuskannya, melainkan siswa dengan mata sipit mucul di antara tubuh Sebastian dan Claude _yang siap tempur_.

"Sudah, sudah, hentikan," ucap Lau dengan senyum yang menambah kadar kesipitan matanya. Namun, beberapa saat kemudian, senyumnya terhenti dan terganti oleh suara dingin yang cukup keras, "karena sikap asli kita tak perlu dilihat _orang luar_."

Orang yang sadar akan hal itu, tertohok. Ia mencoba mengabaikannya. Ya, tentu semua sudah tahu bahwa memang yang disindir adalah seorang Elizabeth Middleford. Tragis memang, mengetahui bahwa mereka membenci salah satu teman sendiri dengan cap _pengkhianat_. Sebelum keadaan bertambah panas, pintu yang terbuka menyelamatkan Lizzie.

_Grek!_

"Hai, 9D! Kujamin kalian bosan melihatku―"

"―KALAU SUDAH TAHU, CEPAT KELUAR!" Alois Trancy berteriak marah pada sosok di ambang pintu. Pemuda berstatus guru wali kelas 9D itu hanya tersenyum angkuh. Melangkah masuk ke kelas tanpa mengindahkan tatapan _aneh _para penghuninya. Dengan ringan, Ciel menduduki meja guru di depan.

"Jangan berteriak begitu _broken home-child_," ucap Ciel datar. Namun demikian, wajahnya mengumbar senyum kemenangan menyaksikan reaksi Alois yang geram―namun ditahan Claude.

"Hee... mau menguji kami rupanya," lontar Lau yang duduk di bangku daerah belakang. Ia merupakan satu dari beberapa siswa 9D yang bertahan dalam posisi duduk.

"Kalau merasa bahwa kau adalah _penerus got _sebaiknya jangan ikut-ikutan, Lau," ucap Ciel dengan senyum tak bersalah. Mata sipit Lau langsung membuka mendengar apa yang Ciel ucapkan. Kendati ia menahan amarah, cengkraman di tangannya masih berdiam di tempatnya.

"Ka-kau! Dasar bocah... beraninya menghina kami dengan _itu!_" bentak Grell dengan wajah histeris. Gayanya yang serampangan menjadi sedikit tegas kali ini.

"Aduh... yang ayahnya pernah operasi implan payudara, kalau bisa diam saja, ya!" Ciel berkata dengan ringannya. Senyum masih menyertai wajahnya, saat wajah Grell memerah marah dengan mata membelalak.

"Hih, sepertinya, _pengkhianat _membeberkan segalanya untukmu," ucap Undertaker datar. Suasana 9D yang benar-benar panas ini membuat semua pihak bertindak defensif. Ciel masih tersenyum sambil berpikir, apa yang akan ia lontarkan untuk murid dengan perawakan seram itu. Namun, setelah menimang baik-baik, ia memutuskan menyimpan kalimat yang akan terlontar.

"Su-sudah, _Mr_. Phantomhive... hentikan...," ujar Lizzie lirih. Sayangnya, tanggapan kosonglah yang menyambutnya.

"Kau ini hanya mengoceh sejak tadi, guru baru," ucap datar dari sang ketua kelas. Sebastian Michaelis melipat tangannya di dada dengan tatapan datar. Tak peduli akan apa yang dilontarkan untuknya.

"Ah ya, masih ada sang ketua kelas di sini. Terima kasih, telah mengumpulkan teman sekelasmu, hei pembunuh," Ciel berujar dengan sangat ringan. Seolah apa yang ia ucapkan adalah hal biasa. Dan kali ini, apa yang diucapkan Ciel sungguh di luar kendali. Membuat Alois berteriak lagi.

"APA MAUMU, GURU SIALAN?"

Hening.

Diam untuk bermenit-menit kemudian. Ciel Phantomhive membuka suara dengan perlahan, kemudian.

"Mauku... untuk mengetes, seberapa tebal, topeng dari anak-anak pungutan Ratu. Seberapa keras, besi yang terpancang di kelakuan dari anak-anak dengan masalah berat bagi negeri. Seberapa tinggi, tembok yang diciptakan oleh kalian, anak-anak yang diberi _hadiah _dari Ratu―untuk bersekolah di sini."

Semua mata membelalak dengan posisi mulut yang membeo. Guru ini tahu segalanya. Apa rahasia dari 9D yang selalu hancur tiap tahun. Rahasia bahwa memang kekacauan itu tercipta sebagai refleksi siswa-siswi yang penat akan kehidupan _dunia belakang _mereka. _Kehidupan _yang tidak diinginkan mereka―yang ingin bebas seperti anak lainnya―membuat mereka bersenang-senang di sekolah yang didirikan penampung mereka.

Ya, Ratu merupakan pendiri _St. Angel Mary_. Sekolah yang aslinya merupakan sekolah penampung anak-anak di bawah umur yang sudah berhubungan dengan _dunia belakang_. Sekolah yang kemudian menjadi sekolah umum berkedok sekolah anak-anak berekonomi menengah ke atas.

Meski sedikit beralih fungsi, _St. Angel Mary _masih mempertahankan satu kelas setiap tahun dengan isi tujuan awal didirikannya sekolah ini. Sekolah yang memberikan satu kelas khusus untuk pelepasan penderitaan anak-anak tersebut, **9D**.

Yang paling penting dari segalanya, _St. Angel Mary _berdiri bukan karena Ratu kasihan pada anak-anak itu. Melainkan karena mereka berbahaya, dan Ratu butuh memantau mereka. Sungguh ironi.

"K-KAU YANG TAK TAHU APA-APA MENGENAI KAMI, SEBAIKNYA DIAM!" bentak Maylene yang tak tahan dengan suasana ini. _Sniper _bayaran perempuan itu menahan menarik pistolnya di saku―untuk ditembakkan pada guru itu.

"Tidak, Maylene. _Dia _tahu segalanya. Termasuk mengenai kondisi dirinya juga. Kita bisa mendengar pengakuannya sendiri. Silahkan, _Mr_. Phantomhive," ujar Sebastian dengan senyum tanpa arti. Membuat beberapa murid terperangah. Sebelum mereka bisa berkomentar, Ciel langsung melanjutkan.

"Terima kasih, Sebastian Michaelis. Nah, semuanya, pernahkah kalian berpikir, mengapa yang datang ke sini sekarang, bukanlah guru lemah biasa―yang akan langsung angkat tangan atas kalian?" Ciel bertanya dengan tatapan melembut. Masih diam di meja gurunya. Semua―kecuali beberapa―tampak mengerutkan kening.

"Itu karena aku mempunyai masa lalu sama seperti kalian. Rumah orangtuaku terbakar habis oleh mafia suatu organisasi. Aku pun menjadi anggota organisasi itu, untuk membalas dendam pada orang yang telah membunuh kedua orangtuaku," Ciel berkata dengan nada yang berat. Tampak ia sedikit malas membuka masa lalunya. Ran Mao yang mulai tertarik, menyela Ciel.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu aku berhenti setahun yang lalu. Tentu kalian bisa menebak, bahwa aku telah membunuh orang yang menghancurkan hidupku―dan aku berhenti dari organisasi itu dengan rapi."

"A-apa, membunuh? Bocah sepertimu, bisa membunuh?" ujar Grell dengan terbata. Ia sedikit tidak percaya dengan apa yang guru di hadapannya perbuat.

"Jangan menilai sesuatu dari luarnya, Suttcliffe," ujar Ciel dengan menatap tangannya. Jemarinya bergerak-gerak sebelum mengepal kemudian, dan melanjutkan ucapannya. "Bisa kulanjutkan?"

Mendapat anggukan dari beberapa siswa, berarti mereka mulai tertarik. Ciel menarik senyum sebelum tersenyum.

"Aku kembali ke Inggris tak lama setelahnya. Ratu mengetahuinya dan langsung menempatkanku di sekolah ini. Memintaku mengajar 9D tanpa pemberitahuan mengenai apa yang akan kuhadapi di kelas ini," Ciel menutup matanya sembari mengingat permintaan Ratu, begitu ia kembali ke Inggris. Beberapa detik berlalu, dan pemuda itu melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Atas petunjuk dari Ruang Data Siswa―atas saran Middleford―aku mengetahui alasanku ditempatkan di sini. Ratu ingin aku mengajar―dan bertemu―dengan anak-anak yang senasib denganku. Yang lebih mengenaskan, Ratu menempatkanku di sini, sekaligus untuk mengawasiku. _Well_, sulit pasti bagimu, untuk percaya penuh pada bekas pembunuh yang kembali ke negerinya."

Ciel bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Ia berjalan ke tengah kelas―tengah para siswa-siswi 9D.

"Aku paham betul apa yang kalian rasakan. Kita mirip, anak-anak. Kita bisa berbicara baik-baik, jika ini alasan kalian membenciku. Kenapa tidak mencoba untuk berdamai, dan berkonsultasi untuk meringankan beban? Jangan men_judge_ orang dari luar, anak-anak."

Ciel mengakhiri 'khotbah'nya dengan senyum tulus. Membuat hampir seluruh kelas terperangah. Dengan malu, mereka melengos. Ya, guru itu berhasil.

Ciel Phantomhive berhasil _menjinakkan_ 9D mulai detik ini.

"Kurasa, semua sudah selesai bukan, _Mr_. Phantomhive?" Sebastian bertanya dengan suara ramah―yang baru pertama kali didengar Ciel semasa ia menjejakkan kaki di _St. Angel Mary_.

"Aku―mewakili seluruh 9D, meminta maaf atas perbuatan kami," ucap Claude dengan menatap seluruh kelas yang mengangguk pasti padanya.

"Terima kasih, Peringkat Kedua," ucap Ciel dengan tersenyum manis pada Claude. Sayangnya, senyum itu tak meredakan kedutan di sudut dahi Claude. Ciel tidak mengacuhkan hal tersebut; dan memilih duduk kembali ke mejanya.

"Sudah, terima saja, Peringkat Kedua," kekeh Sebastian pada Claude. Menimbulkan petir tak kasat mata lagi di antara keduanya. Lau hanya tersenyum meringis melihat pertengkaran _mini _kedua temannya.

"_Dasar anak-anak_..."

Walau Ciel berkata dengan volume terendah sekalipun, semua telinga di 9D mendengarnya. Melihat gerak-gerik Ciel yang bersiap memulai jam pelajaran kedelapan―jam ketujuh habis hanya oleh 'khotbah' panas murid dan guru―para murid duduk kembali dan membuka buku fisika.

"Kerjakan halaman 123-125. Kujamin,_ Madam _Red telah menerangkan untuk kalian. Ah, ya, kerjakan sebaiknya, karena nilai pertama kalian di pelajaran ini akan diambil dari hasil pekerjaan kalian."

Dengan tenang, semua kembali ke kegiatan belajar-mengajar. Ketenangan yang sangat amat jarang didapat di 9D.

Sang ketua kelas hanya tersenyum kecil sembari mengerjakan pekerjaannya.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit berlalu. Claude dan Sebastian menampilkan raut santai―yang berarti mereka telah selesai. Atas keajaiban apa, kedua rival itu menatap satu sama lain, tanpa sengaja. Paham bahwa persaingan bisa dimulai lagi, keduanya berlari secepatnya―saling mendahului dapat nilai―ke meja guru.

Namun, alis keduanya berkerut, ketika melihat di balik buku fisika membentang, Ciel tertidur. Mungkin, guru mereka lelah, setelah segala yang terjadi hari ini. Melihat hal ini, Claude mengisyaratkan pada teman-temannya untuk maju medekat. Sementara beberapa anak membereskan meja baru beralih maju, Claude berdialog dengan Sebastian.

"Hei, ketua kelas, sebaiknya kita _bebas-tugaskan _dia dari _pekerjaan jahil sehari-hari kita_," Claude berucap tanpa menoleh pada Sebastian. Namun, ia tetap dapat melirik seringai Sebastian dari sudut kacamatanya.

"_Yeah_, hanya untuk hari ini saja."

.

.

.

"Hei, semua! Jadi, kita akan menerima guru ini?" tanya Alois yang tiba-tiba sudah ada tepat di belakang Sebastian dan Claude. Keduanya beserta seluruh penghuni 9D menengok. Semua saling menengok dan mengangguk.

"Tentu saja, y-ya 'kan, kawan?" tanya Lizzie takut-takut―masih khawatir dimusuhi. Namun, senyumnya mengembang kala semua mengangguk dan tersenyum padanya.

"Yah, kalau begitu, apalagi yang dapat kita ucapkan, selain―" Lau berucap dengan jeda di akhir. Karena ia tahu, satu kelas akan melanjutkannya bersama.

.

.

.

"―_Welcome to _9D, _Mr_. Phantomhive!"

Seketika, senyum mengembang tipis di wajah tidur sang guru. Sedang bermimpi indahkah? Tidak ada yang tahu. Hanya saja...

―Mimpi indahnya mungkin telah benar-benar terwujud kini.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**fin.**_

* * *

**A/N: **Akhirnya... MASALAH SELESAI! Hiksu... **JEMPANG ala 9D! **tamat juga! Terima kasih atas dukungannya! :"D/

_Thanks to_: **Mousy Phantomhive • Lacie C. Fraij • ClouLune Moonsky • nasaka • lanturn1412 • Nirmala Azalea Maurish • nekochan-lovers • SoraShieru • Seina Rokuta Hanagata • Claraferllia • qisty phantomhive evilLenoir • Kagami Hikari**

.

Akhir kata, **REVIEW**!

* * *

**edited: **_chapter six_ until_ chapter nine _have been deleted due to one or two reasons. this story _ends_ **here**. thank you for supporting! **[**03/11/13**]**


End file.
